All She Could Think Of
by cherline
Summary: Rex has a nightmare and wakes up relieved only to find out it's true. warning femmeslash BreeLynette
1. Chapter 1

**_Lynette was an angry, closeted bisexual when she was in her early 20's. Everything ticked her off. One night, she decided to go to a gay bar and just drink her problems away. She wanted no one near her and her body language said so. A young, red headed woman walked in and immediately caught Lynette's eye. The young woman's hair reflected the dim light of the bar and made Lynette's head spin, but she wasn't getting into that. Lynette quickly dismissed her. The young red head sat beside Lynette._**

**_"You can't sit here... The seat is saved," Lynette barked almost instantly._**

**_"Oh?" the red head asked.  
"Yeah, so you have to sit somewhere else."_**

**_"Oh, can't I just sit here until she arrives?" Lynette was stunned by the sweetness to the woman's voice and couldn't reply. "I'll move if you'd like..." the red head said before Lynette could get around to rejecting her again._**

**_"Uh, no... no, that's alright... I think."_**

**_"I'm sorry I'm new to all this and I can't read body language very well, so if you'd like me to leave at any moment, please, just say so." The red head ordered her drink after Lynette nodded. When the red head took a sip of her drink, Lynette smiled to herself about the young woman sitting one foot away. The red head turned to look at Lynette."Did I miss something?"_**

**_"No. I'm just..." Lynette searched for an explanation, but gave up. "You're very beautiful, you know." The red head almost choked on her drink._**

**_"I'm sorry?"_**

**_"You are very beautiful... I was a little stunned that you sat next to me instead of some bombshell somewhere else." The red head ducked her head as a sweet blush rose to her cheeks with the thought that ran through her head._**

**_"I am sitting next to a bombshell." The red head smiled Lynette's way. Lynette's brow furrowed._**

**_"How am I a bombshell, assuming you're talking about me?"_**

**_"Never assume... it makes an ass out of u."_**

**_"...makes an ass out of u." Both women laughed at the old saying that was recited in unison_**

**_"To answer your question...you're beautiful, you have a nice body, you're blond but not stupid ... that's the perfect bombshell." the red head smiled at Lynette._**

**_"I'm Lynette..." Lynette offered her hand to the red head and the red head complied with her own.  
"Bree" Lynette smirked as she let go of Bree's hand.  
"When you first walked in, I was drawn to you. I thought if I went up to you, you'd shoot me down." Lynette shied away._**

**_"That's what I thought of you. Then you opened up conversation." Lynette smiled once again._**

**_"So, what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" Bree giggled slightly and looked Lynette in the eye. Bree leaned in and pecked Lynette on the cheek. Lynette gave a lopsided grin and touched her cheek with her fingertips._**

**_"That was the sweetest line I have ever recieved."_**

**_"What other lines have you heard?"_**

**_"Do you really want to know?" Lynette nodded. "Ok... well I've heard 'Hi, do you like to be wined and dined... how bout sixty-nined?'" Lynette laughed.  
"That was horrible. Did you go for if?"_**

**_"I'm not telling you that."_**

**_"Come on..." Lynette wined while laying her head on Bree's shoulder._**

**_"Can I wine you, dine you, and sixty-nine you?" Lynette blushed deeply_**

**_"Why, Bree, are you hitting on me?"_**

_Lynette sat back from her work and realized she has been using real names. "shit...! I have to change that" Right at that moment Bree Van de Kamp walked her perfect self into Lynette's living room. Lynette was slightly startled and quickly flipped the paper, she had been writing, over. Bree had an "how odd" moment then quickly sat down._

_"Hey, Bree..."_

_"Hello."_

_"um...?" Lynette was at a loss for words when it came to asking the question why are you here, but just gestured toward Bree._

_"Oh, I just wanted to see how you were doing and maybe just have a cup of coffee with you." Bree said but thought 'What made me come over here? Did you do this to me? Oh look...it's that cute little blush growing over her cheeks'_

_"Oh Ok..." Lynette got up and placed a hand on Bree's arm and Bree had a hot flash. "Um, just relax. I'll go make some."_

_Lynette trusted that Bree wouldn't go through her stuff... but Bree had been wondering why Lynette was so startled and why she turned the paper over so quickly. When Lynette walked away into the kitchen Bree caught her self staring at Lynette... just watching the way she moves. At night, when the kids are asleep, she becomes more relaxed and moves with ease. 'A lioness... a sexy lioness' Bree thought. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the paper that was lying face down on the coffee table and looked around to make sure no one was watching. She picked up the piece of paper and read while keeping watch every 5 seconds. With a smile on her face, Bree placed the endering fantasy back to where it was resting thinking that it will soon be stirred. Bree sat in silence for a moment, but then decided to "help" Lynette. Bree gated with confidence. Her stride was even and smooth. She resembled a tiger on the prowl... or maybe a tiger ready to pounce. All, but the sleek muscles were seen in action. Bree stepped into the kitchen and viewed Lynette reaching into a cupbard for 2 mugs that were out of her reach. Bree got close enough to Lynette to press the length of her body against her. Lynette jumped slightly then felt her nerves wash over her. She looked back to see Bree's hand sliding up her arm through heavy lidded eyes. Bree reached past Lynette and grabed the 2 needed mugs. She placed them down on the counter in front of Lynette and, while retracting it, let her hand graze the fabric of Lynettes button up blouse. Bree still stood so close to Lynette. She turned her head slowly, memorizing how they fit together, and looked at Lynette with her eye lids at half mast._

_"There you go..." Bree stepped away. 'Shit! Why would she do that to me?' was all Lynette could think. Lynette took a step towards Bree with confussion obviously playing around her eyes and eyebrows._

_"What? Don't you know how to make coffee?" Bree stepped in, again, trapping Lynette in lust's corner. Lynette turned around so that she wasn't face to face with Bree, because if that had stayed the way it was, Lynette would be kissing those perfect lips. She watched as Bree busied herself, pouring the coffee, adding the cream, adding the sugar, breathing on Lynette's neck... Lynette turned her head to find the source of the tingling sensation she was recieving and met a very close Bree. Lynette's breathing became hitched._

_"Bree...? Wh...what are you doing?"_

_Bree leaned closer to Lynette and pushed her lips to her ear. She let her breath tickle the sensitive lobe and practically purred in reply, "Can I wine you, dine you, and sixty-nine you?" Lynette's body trembled slightly as she realized this wasn't a dream nor was it a story gone too far into her imagination. She turned around in Bree's arms and wrapped hers around the redhead. They stood there with their foreheads pressed together until Bree's tongue slithered out and slid against Lynette's top lip. Lynette's lips parted in an immediate reaction. What else was there to do in this situation, but finish what they started? One fiery lip lock had them contained. The door to the kitchen was kicked open, startling the two women. Andrew stepped in..._

_"I knew it... I knew you were in love with her! You can't even spend a day without looking at her house from out the window. Even when you're 'in bed', yeah dad told me, you sit by the window and look out towards her house."_

_"Andrew please..."_

_"No mom... and you have the nerve to say I'm going to Hell?!?! Please just tell me that this is your way of getting back at Dad." There was silence "Ok, you've done your damage, let's go. You can gloat about your girlfriend later."_

_"Andrew?"_

_"Let's go mom..."_

_"Andrew?"_

_"MOM, let's go!"_

_"ANDREW! I am not going anywhere... you were right with the first conclusion you jumped to..." Bree stared blankly at her son._


	2. Chapter 2

Rex opened his eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling thinking. 'Thank God that was just a dream..." He looked over at the window and his eyes teared up at the sight of his wife sitting at that window seat staring at something intriguing. 

"What are you doing, honey?" Bree turned around startled.

"Oh, nothing. I didn't realize you were awake." Bree got up quickly and rested next to her husband.

"I just woke up... I had a dream. You were in it and I could hear your thoughts. I was Lynette... even though I know I'm me... I was lynette. You were seducing her..." Bree stiffend. "or me. It's quite confusing because Andrew breaks open the door to Lynette's house and says that he knew that you were in love with her... Actually, it's very funny." Bree's eyes widend and she tried to cover it, but couldn't. Rex turned and looked Bree in the eyes and at that moment Rex realized that his wife was an adulteress at heart. "You're in love with her..." Bree's eyes filled with panic and Rex didn't want to humiliate her anymore. "In the dream, you're in love with her." Bree was flushed and Rex thought it would be better if he didn't face her, so, he turned around and tried sleep once more. A few minutes passed and Rex's breathing became shallow and relaxed. Bree returned to the window seat with a low sigh. Sitting there in her own little world, with her knees pulled to her chest and her focus on her toes. She notices something out of the corner of her eye and when she looks up she smiles. 'Lynette...' is the only thing that runs through her mind at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Lynette sat outside on the front steps in her pajamas. Another sleepless night passing her by. She rested her head in her hands on her lap and began dozing off until she heard a few pebbles shuffling about in front of her.

_She looked up and smiled at the red head who all of a sudden had a copper halo around her head from the light of the moon. Bree softly smiled back at her._

_"What has you up so late?" Bree took a seat next to Lynette as she responded._

_"Well, I was just thinking. I cant seem to get one particular thing off my mind" Lynette turned to face Bree._

_"And what's that... spring cleaning?" Lynette chuckled and Bree looked down at her folded hands._

_"Actually... it's you." Bree looked up into Lynette's eyes and was surprised to see no shock in them what so ever._

Lynette fantasized and when she finally looked up she did see Bree standing in front of her.

"Hello, Lynette. Can't sleep?"

"Looks like I'm not alone though." Bree took a seat next to Lynette.

"What has you up this time? No pills I hope."

"No, I'm done with that crap." Lynette looked at Bree and studied her face. She looked more beautiful than she did when she was "prim and proper". Her eyes glowed like an alley cat caught in the dark. Slight bags occupied the space under her eyes and her hair was disheveled. Her cheeks also held a rose tint... or was she blushing? 'Damn, Lynette... your staring.' A shy smile spread across Bree's mouth as she ducked her head and tucked back loose strands of her hair behind her ear. Lynette smiled along with her. Just then Bree had a crazy thought... she's always wanted to be on a roof with Lynette... just laying there in each other's arms, star gazing.

"Hey... Do you want to star gaze with me?" Lynette was a bit confused. How did they go from having this incredible moment to star watching?

"Wha... uh, sure." Bree stood up, pulling Lynette up with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Lynette went into her house for a moment to grab a thick quilt and Bree followed suit, grabbing to wine glasses and a bottle of Merlot. They both climbed the ladder resting against the side of the house. Soon after, the quilt was spread, the wine was served, and both women were taking turns pointing out constellations.

"Oh, I think I see the bear..."

"Ursa major, Lynette" Bree giggled and Lynette play scowled

"It's still a bear."

"I see Orion..."

"Is that the one with the crooked belt?" Lynette seriously asked only to have Bree retire in a fit of giggles. It soon became contagious... Lynette caught the giggle bug. When the laughter died down Bree sighed heavily. Her cheeks hurt and she couldn't remember being this happy.

"Yes, that's the one with the crooked belt." Lynette looked over at Bree and wiped her tearing eyes. She looked up and stared for a while.

"Oh, hey, I think I see a heart..."

"Where?" Bree began looking around

"There..." Lynette pointed out but it was a loss to Bree. Bree shrugged at Lynette. Lynette scooted behind Bree and took her hand into her own. She rested her head on Bree's shoulder and began aligning the stars with their index fingers. Bree tried to concentrate on the constellation but could only concentrate on the warm body behind hers, the strong arm wrapped around her waist, and the soft hand entangled with hers. Bree turned her head back and met Lynette's cheek. Lynette shifted and soon their lips were pressed together with such sweetness and tenderness. Lynette let both of their arms float back to Bree's lap, then wrapped her other arm around Bree's waist. Bree's arm was trapped under Lynette's, but she could still touch her. She bent her elbow and reached up. Her fingers washed over the circumference of Lynette's shoulder.

Across the street, a man stands in his own bedroom viewing the scene laid before him. 'I just pretended... and now she's gone.' Rex thought with tears in his eyes and a pain in his chest. 


End file.
